my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Tirek
Note: Tirek's story in my universe doesn't follow the plot of the issues and series about him. Lord Tirek is a male centaur, the older brother of Scorpan, and a villain known for stealing magic and once seeked to rule over Equestria. Personality Tirek is evil, domineering, narcissistic, and driven by an obsessive desire for power. He is also very manipulative and highly persuasive when striking a deal. However, while Tirek may hold up his end of a bargain in some cases, he is generally dishonest and traitorous. He harbors a deep resentment toward his brother Scorpan after his betrayal, as Tirek was the one who killed him. Skills Tirek is potentially one of the most powerful magic users in the show. However, his magic severely diminishes due to his fight to Cosmos and Galaxia. He frequently shoots beams from an orange orb floating between his horns, and he absorbs magic from others. After absorbing Wild Energy, he got the wood nature, a mixture of water and earth-natured chakra, with his skill being comparable to Leaf Mane herself. He can also use blacklight nature, a mixture of water and earth-natured chakra, being able to produce the Warrior of Dark Light, in an even more effective way than Ulysses. He can also pulse nature, as he was able to produce a big meteorite with kinetic energy. Relationships Family Scorpan He is Tirek's brother, and they used to have a close relationship until the day he was reformed and that caused Tirek to kill him. Description in the Saga Background When his brother was reformed, Tirek killed him. At one time, he took control over Kurama and forced him to attack the General of Order, but that didn't work out, as they released Kurama and then sealed him away. When he tried to conquer Equestria, he was defeated by the king and queen, what left him without power. Tirek then was banished to the darkest part of the Enchanted Forest. When a war between Stonult and Evermist was going badly to the former, it tried to make an alliance with Tirek, but he betrayed them, feeding on the magic of Platinum' envoys. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Reinforcements Arrive", Tirek is found by Grogar who convinces him to join the war and help the Lord of Chaos, giving him some Wild Energy to increase his power. They are then summoned by Gentle Light through Platinum and they then face the Fourth Unit. In "The Regents Assemble", after Grogar leaves Tirek with Gentle Light, who took control over Platinum's body, the centaur tears through the Fourth Unit, thinning its numbers. The Fourth Unit's initial attempts to stop Tirek fail as he protects himself with the Warrior of Dark Light. When the Chief Strongpaw, King Hardstone and one of Star's clones combine efforts, Tirek is forced to absorb the magic in the attack, what caused him to get his full force. Realising his enemies were too dangerous for him to hold back, Tirek pulls down a meteorite from the atmosphere. When Strongpaw and Hard Stone successfully stop it, Tirek adds a second meteorite to his attack, both of which fall upon and devastate the Fourth Unit. With most of the Fourth Unit dead, Tirek tries to summon the Nine-Tails, only to discover he's sealed in a jinchuriki, specifically Star. Despite knowing the current Star was a clone, he decided to delay his plans to test out his new powers, namely, the wood nature spell Deep Forest Emergence which Star's clone barely countered. He then moves in to finish off the remainder of the Fourth Unit but is repelled by the arrival of Celestia, Ingrid, Mystic Heart and Aspen. The regents combine forces against Tirek and propel him from the immediate area. In "A Will of Stone and a Will of Iron", Tirek and the regents battle for some time, with Madara equaling and besting the regents' efforts. He says having been completely unimpressed by their attacks, particularly those of Celestia and Ingrid, Cosmos and Galaxia's daughters. Tirek then creates creating thirty copies of himself and have them each activate their Warrior of Dark Light. In "The Fall of the Centaur", by nightfall, the regents are still alive and are able to pool their efforts so successfully that he is nearly sealed. Finally impressed by their display, Tirek responds by summoning his perfected Warrior of Dark Light. Before he can use it to kill the regents, Purple Smoke and Melody appear and subdue and imprison the centaur. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Villains